


Dear little Fox

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Nothing hurts more than what could have been.- English is not my native language, so I apologize for mistakes, and I accept, of course, corrections.Pretty please.This story was originally posted in Portuguese.





	Dear little Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Querida Raposinha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744576) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



........

Dear little fox

Today I remembered when I heard about your arrival. I'll never forget your dad's silly face. Our joy, surprise, and fear. Two orphans, one of who had never a reference in his life - Jiraya does not count - facing a new world.

So, I hope you understand our mistakes, my love, our stumbles. We’ll learn together along the way. You're our first child, you're our whole world now.

They say that when a child is born, so is a father and a mother.

So, thank you for allowing me to be your mom.

All the love

Your mum.

...........

Dear little fox

Kakashi came to see you today. He put his hand on my belly and you kicked. His face when he felt it was hilarious!

I hope you take care of each other, he's your brother, even if it's not by blood. And if you look anything like your parents, I know you'll discover that nothing is more powerful than the bounds you create along the way, and the family you choose in your life.

Do a favour for your mum, help your brother smile again.

All the love

Your mum.

……….

Dear little fox

I believe that at this point you know about my furry problem.

Maybe they told you of the danger that it was to have you, of the risks of choosing to put you in this world. And I want you to know that nothing would have changed my choice. Even if something goes wrong, my choice to have you will never be a mistake.

You're and always will be the best choice that I have made in this life. The greatest beauty and perfection I've ever been able to create. And there is no other reality in which it would be different. Nothing that happens, none of your choices, will make me love you less.

All the love

Your mum.

......................

Dear little fox

I'm afraid of the moment that you'll hate me for some reason. I'm not perfect, and I know I'm going to make many mistakes about you.

I want you to know, that I trust you, but this fear of seeing you away from under my wings makes me act as if I want to control you. We raise our children to life, but when it wants to take we don’t want to give.

And if my twisted way makes you hate me sometimes, you need to know that it's all right, that I understand it. I will never stop loving you.

I will always be there for you.

All the love

Your mum.

................

Dear little fox

It's amazing how the time is passing so quickly. We'll see you soon!

You will open your eyes to this world for the first time. Your easy time is coming to the end. You'll soon have to face the world. You'll have to grow up, walk, fall and get up.

And I hope to see it all up close. Have the privilege of the first step, the first word, the first time you prove noodles ...

There are so many flavours to experience in this life!

Growing up, my love is scary, but it’s also a great adventure.

All the love

Your mum.

................

Dear little fox

Just one day and we can see each other.

It will be so strange not to have you in here, where I can always protect you. We will soon lose that bond, but will we forme another one, right?

I know you'll be scared, leaving a safe, warm place, losing your only known world, but your father and I will be out there waiting for you, to support you in this scary moment.

I can’t wait for the moment when I can hold you in my arms for the first time, assure you and hold you as I have been dreaming ever since they told me you were coming.  
All the love

Your mum.

……….

Mom

I found your notes.

There's so much I wanted to tell you, especially today. Can you hear me?

Things were not as expected, life has these things. Everything can be so unexpected when the only certainty is that we will not leave here alive.

I've wanted so much to hear you, to listen to your scolding and to know that you're proud of who I became... to tell you how much I love you, mum.

 I can’t do any of it. I can only be grateful for your love, your sacrifice, for being my mother and for believing in me, before anyone else.

Your son **forever**

Naruto

 


End file.
